


The Bar

by MelancholicYuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicYuu/pseuds/MelancholicYuu
Summary: Erin goes to meet her parents, she meets someone else instead.





	The Bar

Erin sat down at the local restaurant to wait for her parents to arrive. They said they would meet her at 5:30.

It was nearing 6 o’clock, and her parents haven’t called nor returned any of her text messages. 

Erin began to wonder if she did something wrong.

After a few more minutes, Erin decided to head to the bar. She knew that if her parents were coming, they would have been here by now.

What a great way to spend her spring break. Alone at a bar with a family that was a no-show.

Erin sat down at the empty bar, and picked up the menu.

“I make a mean old fashioned,” came a voice.

Erin looked up and there stood a hot lady. The woman was at least in her thirties, had shoulder length black hair, and stood at barely above five feet. Her eyes were the most captivating of all: steel-cut grey.

“Ummm, sure. I’ll try it,” Erin replied.

“Coming right up,” the woman said.

As she was making the drink, she noticed that Erin looked really uncomfortable.

“Rough day, huh?”

“Yeah it has been.”

“Did your boyfriend stand you up?”

“No,” Erin flushed, “I don’t swing that way.”

“Oh?” the bartender questioned, “I guess that would explain the rainbow bracelet on your arm.”

“Yeah,” Erin giggled. 

“So are you single?”

“Yeah. For two years. I guess I just haven’t met the right person.”

“Hnn.”

“What about yourself?”

The bartender topped off the drink with club soda, slid it over to Erin, and responded, “I haven’t met someone yet. But that could all change tonight.” The bartender winked at Erin.

Erin sputtered. 

“So, what’s your name sweetheart?”

“Erin. What’s yours?”

The bartender sighed, “It’s Laverne, but my friends call me Levi.”

“Levi? Isn’t that a boy’s name?”

“It’s a lot better than Laverne though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah Laverne seems kinda stuffy.”

“So you gonna drink that, or flirt with me?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh! Sorry!”

Erin took a sip of her drink. Holy shit was it strong.

“It’s good,” Erin smiled.

“The face you made says otherwise,” Levi stated.

“Oh. I wasn’t aware I made a face.”

“Well, you did. Do you prefer sweet things?”

“Yeah, I do. But I’ll finish this!” 

“If you say so. I’ll make you a daiquiri while you finish that up. It’s on the house.”

“Thank you, Levi,” Erin smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Levi turned away to start making the drink.

Erin turned her attention back to the glass in front of her. She tried sipping it, but it was just way too strong. So, she picked up the glass and gulped it down. 

Big mistake.

Now her stomach hurts. Maybe she should get something to eat.

“Hey Levi, do you have..”

“Food. Yes. I just sent in the order for some hanger steak with risotto and sun dried tomatoes,” Levi cut in, “On the house of course.”

Erin was stunned. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. But how can I let a cute girl starve?”

Erin sputtered. Again.

“I get off in thirty minutes. Wait for me. I’ll make your night worthwhile.”

Erin blushed.

“I won’t leave.”

“Alright then, it’s a date.”


End file.
